Tiger
"''We don't take food from strangers, especially peasants." — Tiger's defining line to Maxie, expressing his extreme pride. 'Tiger '''is one of the main characters, and a secondary villain of the movie, along with Geoffrey, the cat. His voice actor is unknown. Biography Tiger is Corynthia's tiny brown extremely unlucky, and unfortunate, but just as prideful and stubborn pet Chihuahua. Apparently, due to living with a rich, and wealthy owner, Tiger considers himself an upper class, and views many around him as "peasants", which, however, don't save him from being harmed, hit, and punched by everything, and everyone around him, including his owner, Corynthia, who often squeses him too hard in her arms, and her henchmen, Kirk, and Dirk, who constantly accidentally step, and sit on him. He is always seen wearing an expensive turquoise neclace on his neck, which was likely bought or stolen and given to him by Corynthia. On Titanic, he met, and befriended Gertrude's much bigger pet cat, Geoffrey. The two quickly became friends, and partners, and began to constantly and actively oppose the rest of the ship's animals, and menace mice, especially Maxie, and his family, as Geoffrey wanted to eat them, and Tiger helped him. Like everyone else, Geoffrey thought that Tiger looked more like a bat than a dog and often told him that. In the cargo hold, when Maxie talks to his parents about how Angelica wants to attend the ball, but has nothing to wear, Geoffrey, and Tiger come and attack them. Geoffrey catches Maxie, but Fritz saves him, and chases Geoffrey, and Tiger away, leading to Maxie saying “If it hadn’t been for you, I would be now in someone else’s digestion.” Later, Tiger walked in kitchen, and was hit by a large chunk of meat, which pinned him to a wall, and knocked him unconschious. After waking up, a dizzy, and concussioned Tiger went in the halls, and met up with Corynthia, Kirk, and Dirk, and was promptly picken up by her. Later, he, and Corynthia entered Winnie's room in search for Kirk and Dirk, who mistook them for Winnie, and Flopsy, and attacked, and beaten them, before running off. Tiger attended the ball with Corynthia, Dirk, and Kirk, and screamed in pain when Kirk accidently sat on him. Later, he was sitting in Corynthia's arms, and looked at Sam disdainfully, when they walked past him. Right before the start of animals party, Tiger left Corynthia, met with Geoffrey, and they went to the cargo hold together, indending to trash the party. There they met and attacked mice again, but were caught, and locked in a cage, and Fritz said that they'll remain there until they learn to behave. Then the animals left Tiger and Geoffrey alone in their cage and began their party. Even in this situation, Tiger remained prideful. When Maxie offered them some food from the party, and a hungry Geoffrey was going to take it, Tiger refused to, and told Maxie that they don't accept food from enemy, especially mice, calling them peasants, and causing Maxie to walk away. This enraged Geoffrey, and he grabbed Tiger by his neck, pinned him to a railing, and reprimanded, and beaten him for leaving him without food. When Titanic hit an iceberg, and began sinking, with water rapidly filling the hold, Geoffrey, and Tiger were still locked in a cage, and nearly drowned, but were freed by Hector. Geoffrey woke up, grabbed a still unconcscious Tiger by his neck, and dragged him on a wooden crate, where Tiger woke up, and Geoffrey sighed in relief. Corynthia couldn't find Tiger anywhere, and was forced to leave without him. In one of the lifeboats, she told Rhoda about her lost chihuahua, lamenting over his loss, and wondering where he is now, and if he's alive. She said that he was so sweet and helpless, and more like a bat, and again wondered where could he be. After Titanic incident, Tiger parted ways with Geoffrey, and reunited with Corynthia, but soon was imprisoned again when they both were apprehended, caught, and sent to prison by Sam. As such, Tiger is the only animal not to get a happy ending, probably due to him being prideful, and also Corynthia's pet.